In the past, a user had to use a knob disposed at the bottom of the housing of a display apparatus to change the brightness, contrast, vertical/horizontal width and vertical/horizontal position of a screen, when the user needed to adjust the screen of the display apparatus. As the technology for adjusting the screen of a display apparatus advances, manufacturers have developed a display apparatus with an on screen display (OSD) function, and there are additional screen adjusting parameters set by an on screen display (OSD), and these parameters include vertical/horizontal ripple, rotate, color, zoom in/out, and demagnetize. If a user presses a function key at the bottom of the housing of the display apparatus, the display apparatus will show a modulating window on the screen, and the modulating window includes a plurality of screen modulating parameters, such that if a user uses a function key disposed at the bottom of the housing of a display apparatus to control the OSD to select the required screen adjusting parameters, the screen of the display apparatus can be adjusted by such screen adjusting parameters.
If a user wants to adjust the screen of a display apparatus in accordance with a prior art, the screen will show a menu on the screen for users to select an option, and then will show a detail menu and a parameter setup, so as to complete the modulating operation. However, the foregoing procedure occupies a relatively large area of the screen, which may easily confuse the users and cause inconvenience to the application.
Therefore, a modulating operation interface and method thereof are designed, and a display unit and a clock unit are used for managing the on screen display (OSD) function, such that when user want to adjust the screen of a display apparatus, the modulating operation can be completed quickly and clearly